BFG 50
The Serbu BFG 50 is a single-shot sniper rifle, and is the most powerful singular projectile weapon in the game. Since 1999, the BFG 50, designed by Serbu Firearms, also responsible for the Serbu Super-Shorty Shotgun, as a cheap .50 caliber rifle. It chambers like a bolt-action rifle, and lacks a magazine, meaning only one bullet at a time. The BFG 50 is unlocked at rank 65 and is at the moment the highest ranking unlock in the game. It deals a highly lethal 105 damage at close range, meaning it can take only one hit on a person literally anywhere, head, chest, knee, hand, anywhere. If the user is accurate, this can be the best sniper rifle. However, thanks to the naturally slow handling of the gun, you will be wanting more out of a powerful sniper like this when it comes to reaction time. For defensive snipers, the gun always being in battery after every shot will be helpful. Strategies Offensive * Quickscoping and (rarely) noscoping should make up your killing ability with the BFG. You can also attempt to make mid-ranged shots. Since the buff, you can easily wipe out opponents at long range. * When quickscoping, aim for any part of the body, then fire. Most of the time, your victim will be close enough to you in order to nab an OHKO. * If you noscope, try to generally dropshot your foes. Yes, you may try to be MLG and 360NOSCOPE, but chances are that you'll lose if you attempt that. This is due to the BFG having a relatively lengthy reload time, and a similarly large hipfire spread. Defensive * Hope to God he misses. * Remember that facing off in CQC can be a double-edged sword: your foe may miss their shot, leaving them vulnerable for your finishing blow, or they may be able to quickscope you in the blink of an eye. ** If you do decide to go this route, then bring a weapon that can hipfire well- i.e. the FAMAS or Remington 870. You will need to keep moving in order to kill your foe. * Be sure to bring friendlies to tackle the BFG sniper. * Since the torso hitbox was buffed, other snipers (barring Mosin) are much more effective against the BFG. Effective Range 1-hit kill range: 0-∞ studs Maximum Effective Range: 1,000+ studs. There is no stopping the BFG 50. Nada. Well, except for another sniper. Recommended Loadout FactionGuerrilla * Optic: VCog 6x Scope- Yes, I know it lowers your "accuracy" but it also is going to be a better indicator of whether or not bullet drop will be too much for you. * Underbarrel: Vertical Grip- For some reason, the Vertical Grip does ''nothing to affect your "aimed accuracy", so it is a great choice for hipfiring due to lowering the spread.'' * Barrel: Flash Hider- You can go vanilla if you want to with this, but I feel that the Flash Hider is best due to not affecting your bullet drop, damage, etc. It also keeps your flash from being seen in the dark, which is very beneficial to the BFG in dark spots. * Other: Laser/ Green Laser- Either laser will do; you really won't feel too much of a difference between the two, but they affect the hipfire in different ways. Read the description of each to see which tailors to you. CamaroKidBB The CQB Gibber Alright alright I know there's no gibbing in Phantom Forces, but if there was, the BFG is more than capable of shooting off limbs (It's a frickin' anti-materiel round!). * Optic: Reflex Sight- CQB optic on a sniper? WUUUT?! I know, but the Reflex is the best choice when it comes to peripheral vision, and the dot is fine and contrasting enough to kill enemies out to a distance. * Underbarrel: N/A- There is no need for a grip, since the gun shoots too slowly to need one, and contrary to Faction's beliefs, there is no spread when hipfiring. The only spread possible when hipfiring is the gun 'wobbling' around, which is caused by a fast fire rate on a non-bullpup firearm. Other than that, no spread when hipfiring, no need for less recoil, and CERTAINLY no need to increase the already long ADS time. * Barrel: N/A- Again, no need for a recoil-reducing attachment, and no need for silence, as the BFG is already a one-hit kill anywhere in CQB (and at any range for that matter). Once the foes hear the gun, they're FUBAR'd (f&^ked up beyond all recognition) * Other: Laser- It's a blessing from the gods when it comes to knowing where your shot will land when hipfiring. Since the Reflex is misaligned (thanks Shay), the laser will point out the actual point of impact when shooting. In Conclusion There is no real need to aim for anywhere vital, and still get the kill. The only thing you do have to worry about at long range is bullet drop, which is identical to every sniper ever conceived (in this game) ever, and if you do encounter a BFG user, pray and hope TO GOD his accuracy is that of a stormtrooper's, or snipe him before he gets the chance. Trivia * During the Demo, the gun did 80 damage when not hitting an area influenced by a multiplier. ** This is one of very few guns from the Demo that got a damage buff into the Beta, recieving 105-95 damage. It got yet ANOTHER damage buff since then, dealing 105-100 damage up to this day. * When it was first added, any non-VCOG/default sniper scope was misaligned to the right. * At 315 damage, a headshot with the BFG 50 is single-handedly the highest damage you can possibly do to a target. Frag grenades only reach up to 250 damage. * It is the only gun whose singular projectile damage (without a multiplier) surpasses the player's health. * The BFG's scope appears to be the same as the Intervention's sniper scope. * Any non-VCOG/Sniper Scope sight will be misligned to the right.